EXO
EXO (엑소) es un grupo de chicos creado por SM Entertainment en 2011. El grupo hizo su debut en abril de 2012 con doce integrantes divididos en dos subgrupos: EXO-K (Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, D.O. y Sehun) y EXO-M (Xiumin, Lay, Kris, Tao y Luhan), promocionando música en Corea y China, respectivamente. El primer álbum de estudio de EXO, XOXO, el cual presentó la canción "Growl" en su reedición, recibió críticas positivas, logrando convertirse en un éxito comercialmente, habiendo ganado un "Disco Daesang" en los Golden Disk Awards y "Album of the Year" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards. XOXO vendió un millón de copias, lo que hizo que el grupo se convirtiera en el artista más vendido en doce años. Los siguienes álbumes también fueron un éxito y el grupo se convirtió en uno de los artistas más influyentes según Forbes Korea en 2014 y 2015. En mayo de 2014, Kris presentó una demanda contra la agencia por la anulación de su contrato, el grupo continuó trabajando con once miembros desde esa demanda. En octubre, nuevamente la SM fue demandada por Luhan. El 24 de agosto de 2015, Tao se convirtió en el tercer y último integrante que presentó una demanda contra la empresa. Desde entonces, EXO se unificó con los nueve miembros restantes. EXO es uno de los grupos de música con la mayor cantidad de álbumes vendidos en Corea del Sur. Club de fans El nombre del fanclub es EXO-L que viene de EXO-Love, ya que la letra "L" está entre la "K" y "M" en el alfabeto, lo que supone el amor de los fans a ambos grupos: EXO-K y EXO-M. También de alguna manera se supone que son la unión de EXO, porque la frase del grupo es "We Are One" (en español: "Somos uno"). Lighstick El 10 de octubre de 2015, el primer lightsick de EXO fue lanzado por primera vez desde el debut del grupo.SM Entertainment formally unveils EXO’s 1st official light stick Concepto Los integrantes provienen de Exoplanet, donde se les asignaron "poderes sobrenaturales" en su mayoría naturales y cada uno tiene su propio símbolo. Se presenta como una historia inusual sobre la pérdida del amor y el aumento del poder. La leyenda presentada en la introducción de "Mama", habla sobre el árbol de la vida que es protegido por los poderes de los miembros. Todo el concepto fue cuidadosamente planeado, pero aún quedan muchas teorías sin decifrar para crear una historia completa. Este concepto se volvió popular debido a la diferencia entre los típicos conceptos que suelen ser "dulces" o "bad boys". Sin embargo, después de la salida de tres miembros chinos, el concepto fue dejado en segundo plano por la agencia del grupo, causando que la historia no pueda terminar de resolverse. Historia 2011-12: Formación y debut En enero de 2011, el fundador de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo-man, anunció sus planes para debutar a un nuevo grupo de chicos en marzo o abril de 2011. Temporalmente llamado M1, el grupo resultó tener solo siete miembros cuando una foto se filtró a internet. En mayo de 2011, Lee Soo-man habló sobre el grupo en el seminario de negocios Hallyu, que tuvo lugar en la Universidad de Stanford. En la presentación, explicó su estrategia de separar al grupo en dos subgrupos, M1 y M2, para promover la misma música en Corea del Sur y China, interpretando canciones tanto en coreano como en mandarín. Lee planeaba comenzar el grupo en mayo de 2011, pero su debut se retrasó y las noticias sobre el grupo no se revelaron hasta octubre de 2011, cuando Lee mencionó los planes conceptuales del grupo en una entrevista con The Chosun Ilbo. 200px|thumb|EXO cantando "Mama" en su vídeo musical, en 2012. En diciembre de 2011, el grupo fue llamado EXO, EXO-K para el subgrupo surcoreano y EXO-M para el chino. Su nombre fue tomado de la palabra "exoplaneta". Doce miembros se presentaron de forma individual en veintitrés teasers diferentes desde diciembre de 2011 hasta febrero de 2012. El primer prologue single, "What Is Love" fue lanzado el 30 de enero de 2012 en China y Corea del Sur. Alcanzó la posición 88 en Gaon Chart. El 9 de marzo, el grupo lanzó su segundo prologue single, titulado "History", que fue escrito y producido por Thomas Troelsen y Remee. La canción alcanzó la posición 68 en Gaon y 6 en Sina Chart. El primer concierto de EXO tuvo lugar en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl el 31 de marzo. Alrededor de 3,000 fueron seleccionados para participar. El segundo concierto tuvo lugar el 1 de abril en el Gran Salón de la Universidad de Economía y Negocios Internacionales en Beijing. EXO-K y EXO-M lanzaron su primer sencillo, "Mama" el 8 de abril, y el EP del mismo nombre fue lanzado al día siguiente. El 8 de abril, EXO-K realizó su presentación debut en el programa musical The Music Trend, y EXO-M en los Top Chinese Music Awards. Un día después de la publicación del disco, se ubicó en el primer puesto de varias listas chinas. La versión de EXO-M estaba en la segunda posición en Sina Album Chart de China, en la quinta en Gaon Album Chart de Corea del Sur y en la duodécima en la lista de álbumes mundiales de Billboard. En noviembre de 2012, EXO ganó el premio al "Mejor grupo de artistas nuevos" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2012. EXO-K recibió tres nominaciones para los Golden Disk Awards, ganando el "Newcomer Award". EXO-M recibió el premio "Most Popular Group" en 2013 Top Chinese Music Awards. 2013-14: XOXO, éxito comercial y salida de dos miembros En mayo de 2013, SM Entertainment reveló imágenes del primer álbum de estudio EXO, XOXO. A diferencia de la era de Mama, cuando EXO-K y EXO-M tenían promociones separadas, XOXO debía promoverse en conjunto. El sencillo principal del álbum, "Wolf", fue grabado juntos por ambos subgrupos, y el resto del álbum por separado. XOXO fue lanzado en junio de 2013 en dos versiones, en coreano "Kiss" y en chino "Hug". Unos días después del lanzamiento, las canciones de XOXO ocuparon los primeros lugares en los sitios de música coreana y china. Ambas versiones ocuparon el primer lugar en el Billboard World Album Chart la semana posterior al lanzamiento. "Wolf" hizo su debut en tres programas de música en Corea del Sur, ganando una "triple victoria". "Wolf" también ganó un trofeo en Music Champion de MBC, pero la canción no fue un éxito en descargas. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO para 'Overdose'.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Imagen promocional de EXO para Overdose, en 2014.]] La reedición de XOXO, Growl fue lanzada el 5 de agosto de 2013 con tres nuevas canciones. El videoclip de "Growl" fue lanzado el 31 de julio. El 18 de agosto, "Growl" obtuvo 10,554 puntos en las listas de The Music Trend, estableciendo un nuevo récord. "Growl" ocupó el primer lugar en los cuatro programas de música más importantes de Corea, ganando un total de diez trofeos en tres semanas consecutivas. El single ganó el tercer lugar en la lista K-pop Hot 100 de Billboard y el segundo en Gaon Album Chart. Desde octubre de 2013, todas las versiones de XOXO han vendido más de 910,000 copias, convirtiéndose en el artista de K-pop de mayor venta durante doce años. XOXO ''ganó el premio "Álbum del año" en los Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2013, lo que los convirtió en la banda juvenil más joven en ganar este premio. "Growl" también fue galardonado con el premio "Canción del año" por los Melon Music Awards de 2013. EXO comenzó a trabajar para su regreso con el EP, ''Miracles in December, justo después de la promoción del XOXO. La preventa del miniálbum, que consta de seis canciones, llegó a 400,000, estableciendo un nuevo récord. Miracles in December fue lanzado oficialmente el 9 de diciembre de 2013. EXO comenzó la promoción, junto con su programa EXO's Showtime. Baekhyun, Chen y D.O. interpretaron el sencillo del disco, en M! Countdown el 5 de diciembre. El 1 de abril de 2014, SM Entertainment anunció que EXO tendría un regreso el 15 de abril. El 14 de abril, el grupo se presentó por primera vez con la canción "Overdose", y también lanzó el vídeo musical. EXO-K y EXO-M promocionaron por separado: en Corea y China. El tercer miniálbum titulado Overdose fue lanzado el 7 de mayo de 2014. El 15 de mayo de 2014, SM Entertainment confirmó que Kris había presentado una demanda contra la empresa por la anulación de su contrato. Desde el día en que se presentó la demanda, EXO siguió estando activo con once miembros. El 10 de octubre, otra demanda fue presentada contra la agencia, esta vez por Luhan. SM Entertainment anunció que EXO comenzaría a promocionarse con solo diez integrantes y que los subgrupos EXO-K y EXO-M ya no existirían. 2015-16: Nuevos lanzamientos, salida de Tao y debut japonés Durante los Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2014 en Hong Kong se anunció que EXO realizaría un comeback, que tuvo lugar el 30 de marzo de 2015. Ese día, se lanzó el segundo álbum de estudio titulado Exodus. Dentro de las 24 horas, la preventa del país superó las 500,000 y establecieron un nuevo récord. El grupo lanzó la canción "Call Me Baby" el 27 de marzo de 2015. El 29 de marzo de 2015, EXO lanzó la canción "First Love", un regalo especial para su club de fans, que estuvo disponible solo 10 horas. El 31 de marzo de 2015, se lanzó el vídeo musical de "Call Me Baby", la versión coreana tuvo más de 4 millones de visitas y la versión china tuvo más de 2 millones de visitas en menos de 24 horas. El 2 de junio de 2015, se reveló el nuevo sencillo del grupo, "Love Me Right", que en poco tiempo se hizo muy popular y ocupó el primer lugar en varias listas musicales. La canción tuvo más de 2 millones de visitas en 12 horas. El sencillo es parte de la reedición de Exodus, Love Me Right, lanzado el 3 de junio. El 24 de agosto de 2015, Tao presentó una demanda contra SM Entertainment. El debut japonés del grupo se anunció durante el final de sus promociones en Corea. El 4 de noviembre, EXO lanzó su primer single japonés, "Love Me Right ~romantic universe~", siendo la versión japonesa de su sencillo "Love Me Right" lanzado anteriormente, junto con "Drop That". El día de su lanzamiento, EXO batió el récord al vender en total 146,892 copias, logrando el primer puesto en la lista de Oricon. El 9 de noviembre de 2015, EXO lanzó la canción "Lightsaber" como parte de la banda sonora de Stars Wars: El despertar de la fuerza. Un mes después, EXO lanzó el cuarto miniálbum, "Sing for You" promocionado por dos canciones "Sing for You" y "Unfair". El 12 de diciembre, el grupo comenzó su primera gira mundial titulada EXO PLANET #2 - The EXO'luXion. 200px|thumb|Imagen promocional de EXO para "[[Call Me Baby", en 2015.]] Su tercer álbum de estudio, Ex'Act, fue lanzado por SM Entertainment el 9 de junio. Las versiones coreana y mandarín debutaron en las primeras posiciones de Gaon Album Chart, mientras que la versión combinada debutó en la segunda posición de US World Albums de Billboard. Se realizaron más de seiscientos sesenta mil pedidos en la preventa, también habiendo establecido un récord al vender poco más de medio millón de copias en su primera semana de ventas. Ex'Act fue el álbum más vendido en Corea del Sur en 2016, siendo el tercer álbum del grupo en totalizar más de un millón de unidades vendidas. También fue premiado con el "Disco Daesang" en los Golden Disk Awards y con el "Gran Premio" de Mnet Asian Music Awards y de Seoul Music Awards, estableciendo un récord como el primer artista que ganó por cuatro años consecutivos. El álbum está compuesto por dos sencillos con estilos musicales distintos, "Lucky One" y "Monster". "Monster" fue la primera canción del grupo en conquistar la primera posición de US World Digital Songs de Billboard, mientras que "Lucky One" alcanzó la tercera. Como parte de las promociones del álbum, el grupo colaboró con la revista W Korea en el proyecto "EXOclusive", que consistió en el lanzamiento de cincuenta y cuatro páginas en una edición de nueve portadas individuales de los integrantes. Se vendieron poco menos de un millón de copias, estableciendo un récord de mayor número de ventas para una revista de moda en Corea. El 15 de julio, se lanzó su primer juego para móviles, EXORUN, codesarrollado por Putto Entertainment y SM Mobile Communications. El 21 de julio, Kris y Luhan oficialmente salieron del grupo con el fin de sus disputas de contrato con la SM Entertainment. Al día siguiente, EXO se embarcó en su tercera gira, titulada EXO PLANET #3 - The EXO'rDIUM. Después de realizar conciertos frente a más de ochenta y cuatro mil personas, estableció un récord como el primer artista en realizar seis conciertos consecutivos en la Arena de Gimnasia Olímpica. La reedición de Ex'Act, titulada Lotto, fue lanzada el 18 de agosto. Las versiones coreana y mandarín alcanzaron, respectivamente, la primera y segunda posición en Gaon Album Chart. Su sencillo homónimo fue lanzado en conjunto de tres nuevas canciones no incluidas en la versión original. El 17 de septiembre se lanzó el sencillo "Dancing King", una canción de dance colaborativa con el comediante Yoo Jae-suk para el proyecto SM Station. La canción fue incluida en el primer álbum recopilatorio del proyecto, titulado S.M. Station Season 1, que tuvo su lanzamiento el 6 de abril de 2017. El 7 de diciembre, EXO lanzó su segundo sencillo japonés, "Coming Over". Se vendieron más de 150 mil álbumes físicos en Japón en su primera semana de ventas, recibiendo una certificación de platino de la Recording Industry Association of Japan (RIAJ). También alcanzó la cuadragésima primera posición en Oricon. El 18 de diciembre, EXO lanzó su tercer EP especial de invierno, For Life. Inspirándose en las donaciones que hicieron el año anterior, se informó que el grupo donó todos los beneficios del EP para la caridad. Incluso sin promocionarlo en programas musicales, se vendieron más de 300 mil unidades físicas en su primera semana de ventas. El grupo terminó el año con más de 2,13 millones de copias vendidas de los álbumes del grupo, de los integrantes y de la subunidad, estableciendo otro récord. 2017-actualidad: The War, Universe y primer álbum de estudio japonés El cuarto álbum de estudio de EXO, The War, se lanzó el 18 de julio de 2017. Este álbum vendió 807,235 copias en su preventa, superando su propio récord. "Ko Ko Bop" debutó en el primer lugar de Melon Digital Chart y convirtió a EXO en el primer grupo de K-pop que pudo ocupar ese puesto después de unos cambios que se realizaron en la lista el 27 de febrero de 2017. Durante el lanzamiento, el álbum rompió el récord de ventas más alto en la primera semana con un total de 602,094 copias. El álbum también debutó en el puesto 87 en Billboard 200 y el primer puesto en Billboard World Albums Chart, mientras que el sencillo principal, "Ko Ko Bop", debutó en la segunda posición y la canción "The Eve" debutó en la octava posición de Billboard World Digital Songs Chart. "Ko Ko Bop" encabezó la lista Gaon Digital Chart por un total de cuatro semanas y convirtió a EXO en el primer artista en obtener ese logro en 2017. EXO también se convirtió en el tercer grupo y el único grupo masculino en estar dentro del primer lugar por cuatro semanas consecutivas. La canción también ocupó el primer lugar en Gaon Monthly Chart de agosto, convirtiendo a EXO en el primer grupo en 2017 y en el quinto grupo de chicos desde 2012 en dominar las listas. [[Archivo:Imagen promocional de EXO para 'The War'.jpg|200px|thumb|left|Imagen promocional de EXO para The War, en 2017]]. El 5 de septiembre, la reedición de The War titulada The War: The Power of Music, fue lanzada. Este álbum contiene las canciones de The War y otras tres completamente nuevas, incluyendo el sencillo "Power". El 14 de septiembre, "Power" obtuvo el puntaje más alto de todos los tiempos en M! Countdown con un logro de 11,000 puntos e hizo a EXO como el primer artista en lograr un puntaje perfecto luego de que se realizaran cambios en el sistema en junio de 2015. La victoria también marcó su centésima victoria en el programa. El 19 de octubre, EXO comenzó tercera gira mundial titulada Exo Planet # 4 - The EℓyXiOn, en el Gocheok Sky Dome, Seúl, del 24 al 26 de noviembre de 2017. Un mes después, a través del sitio web japonés de EXO, se anunció que el grupo lanzaría su primer álbum de estudio japonés, Countdown, el 24 de enero de 2018. El 6 de diciembre se lanzó una versión corta del vídeo musical del sencillo "Electric Kiss". También revelaron que Countdown contendrá un total de 10 canciones, incluidas canciones nuevas y previamente lanzadas. El 5 de diciembre, Twitter publicó información sobre las mejores y más comentadas cosas del mundo durante 2017. EXO fue nombrada como la "celebridad más popular de 2017". Días después, los miembros de EXO, Xiumin, Baekhyun y Chen asistieron a la Asociación Económica y Comercial Corea-China en Beijing con la actriz Song Hye-kyo como representante de Corea del Sur. Al evento también asistió el presidente de Corea del Sur, Moon Jae-in. A principios de diciembre, EXO anunció su regreso con un cuarto álbum de invierno, Universe. El álbum debía ser lanzado el 21 de diciembre, pero se retrasó hasta el 26 de diciembre como un tributo a la muerte de su compañero de agencia, Jonghyun. Billboard describió al sencillo "Universe" como una poderosa balada que muestra el poder del grupo mientras cantan sobre sentimientos de desesperación cuando son abandonados por sus seres queridos para estar dispuestos a buscarlo en todo el universo. El 31 de enero de 2018, se lanzó el primer álbum de estudio japonés de EXO, Countdown. El grupo se convirtió en la primera banda extranjera, cuyo single''debut y álbum llegó a la cima de la lista de Oricon. El 9 de febrero, ''Countdown recibió una certificación de oro por la RIAJ. Miembros Discografía Coreana Álbumes de estudio * 2013: XOXO * 2015: Exodus * 2016: Ex'Act * 2017: The War Reediciones * 2013: Growl * 2015: Love Me Right * 2016: Lotto * 2017: The Power of Music EPs * 2012: Mama * 2013: Miracles in December * 2014: Overdose * 2015: Sing for You * 2016: For Life * 2017: Universe Japonesa Álbum de estudio * 2018: Countdown Sencillos * 2015: "Love Me Right ~romantic universe~" * 2016: "Coming Over" * 2018: "Electric Kiss" Curiosidades * El 16 de enero de 2018, "Power" fue reproducida en la Fuente de Dubái. ** D.O. y Lay no asistieron a la presentación. * En febrero de 2018, EXO actuó en la ceremonia final de los Juegos Olímpicos, junto a CL. * En junio de 2018, el grupo recibió medallas por parte de la Korean Mint Corporation. * En julio de 2018, "Power" fue reproducida en el cierre de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol. Referencias